308:The Lilo Adventures of Coco
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: While their in Santa Cecelia, they encountered Santiago's cousin. Believing that Ernesto De La Cruz is his Great Great Grandfather, they journey to the Land of The Remembered.
1. Dia De Los Muertos

The Celestian Alliance were walking on the streets of a Mexican village, "Can you believe were in Mexico again?" Star asked

"Yeah," Lec said, "And on Dia De Los Muertos"

"We're in Santa Cecelia," Cho explained, "That's not far from San Angel"

"Doesn't Santiago have a distant cousin living here?" Sunny asked.

In the middle of the square, they saw a boy whistling "Remember Me". Teal recognized him from the pictures Santiago showed him, "Miguel Rivera" Teal answered,

"That's me," said the latino boy,

"Hey," Cho greeted, "We're CLST"

"Oh yeah," Miguel recalled, "Your those kids from New York. Cousin Santiago told me about you guys."

Suddenly, 3 other kids came in waving at Miguel. One was a boy, one was a girl with pigtails and another was a girl with a visor. "Miguel over here!" shouted the girl with pigtails.

"These are my best friends from school, Lía, Abram, and Mariangel." Miguel greeted, "I only share my music with them and another fellow friend."

Stitch started smelling tacos. He followed the smell to the buffet when he saw a stray dog eating from a trash can. Stitch picked up a guitar from one of the bands, got on the dog and rode off while singing, "Remember Me!"

"That's our stray companion," Lia explained as she holds onto one of her ponytails, "Dante"

"Miguel named him after Ernesto De La Cruz's horse." Mariangel continued as she rubs her visor.

"Isn't he that famous Mexican musician?" Lec asked.

"At my mom's first wedding," Cho explained, "This was sung at their wedding dance."

CLST set up their instruments and started to perform,

" _Remember me, though I have to say goodbye_

 _Remember me, don't let it make you cry_

 _For even if I'm far away I hold you in my heart_

 _I sing a secret song to you each night we are apart_

 _Remember me, though I have to travel far_

 _Remember me, each time you hear a sad guitar_

 _Know that I'm with you the only way that I can be_

 _Until you're in my arms again_

 _Remember me_ " Sunny sang.

" _Que nuestra canción no deje de latir_

 _Sólo con tu amor yo puedo existir_

 _Recuérdame_

 _Que nuestra canción no deje de latir_

 _Sólo con tu amor yo puedo existir_

 _Recuérdame, si en tu mente vivo estoy_

 _Recuérdame, mis sueños yo te doy_

 _Te llevo en mi corazón y te acompañaré_

 _Unidos en nuestra canción, contigo ahí estaré_

 _Recuérdame, si sola crees estar_

 _Recuérdame, y mi cantar te irá a abrazar_

 _Aún en la distancia nunca vayas a olvidar, que yo contigo siempre voy_

 _Recuérdame_ " Cho sang.

" _If you close your eyes and let the music play_

 _Keep our love alive, I'll never fade away_

 _If you close your eyes and let the music play_

 _Keep our love alive, I'll never fade away_

 _If you close your eyes and let the music play_

 _Keep our love alive, I'll never fade away_

 _Remember me, for I will soon be gone_

 _Remember me, and let the love we have live on_

 _And know that I'm with you the only way that I can be_

 _So, until you're in my arms again_

 _Remember me_ " Sunny sang.

"Miguel" shouted an elderly lady, "Did these cursed musicians hurt you."

"No Abuela," Miguel replied.

"Hola Abuela Rivera"

"Hola Lia, Abram, and Mariangel."

"We're planning to be a Mariachi band," "The Miguel Rivera experience."

"No music!" she shouted as she takes her grandson home.

Mariangel explained that music cursed their family. His great-great grandfather left his family for the fame and the fortune leaving Great-great grandmother Imelda heartbroken. The gang was planning to perform at the talent show, but without Miguel, their nothing.

"Papa" shouted his great-grandma, Coco.

"Mama calm down," Abuela replied, "Papa Rivera isn't here."

The Celestian Alliance decided to go after him. They found him arguing with his family in their shoemaking store. "No son of mine will ever be a musician!" shouted his father.

"Listen to your father," Mrs. Rivera said, "He was trying to protect you."

"Excuse me" Teal interrupted, "Are you busy?"

"Are you the monsters who brainwashed our son?" Abuela asked.

"We didn't mean to." Sunny cried.

"Yeah" Lec answered,"But we didn't know you guys hate music."

Stitch noticed that Mrs. Rivera is pregnant and is expecting her baby soon, Iago saw the ofrenda "The Ofrenda is where we place pictures our deceased loved ones." Cho explained,

"Well, these zombies better eat your brains." Iago insulted.

"Maybe I don't want to be a musician!" he shouted as he accidentally knocks over the picture of a young Coco with her mother, "Imelda" and their unfaced father.

Cho looked at the picture and it was folded by a little bit. There she saw Ernesto's guitar, believing he was his great-great grandfather.

They decided to rush to the mausoleum where he was buried in. Luc took his guitar and started to strum it, unaware that marigolds surrounded them and it made them invisible. Miguel saw his parents, "Miguel," shouted Mr. Rivera "Where are you?

"Mama, Papa" Miguel shouted, "I'm here."

Unfortunately, they didn't notice him, Miguel tripped over a rock. The Celestian Alliance held onto him and accidentally fell into a grave, "Are you okay?" asked a figure

He helped them out of the grave. The figure revealed to be a skeletal man with long hair wrapped in a ponytail, "Tio Pueblo?" Cho asked in a shock.

 **Note: In my POV, here's the cast for the OCS**

 **Tio Pueblo- Ozzy Lusth**

 **Lia- Jenna Ortega**

 **Abram- Jake T Austin.**

 **Mariangel- Kayla Maisonet**


	2. The Land of the remembered

"Chrisianna" Pueblo said, "It's so good to see you again."

Miguel made a run for it when he pumped into an old man skeleton, "Miguel?" he asked, "It's you."

A few other skeletons came, they were his great-grandfather Papa Julio, Papa Julio's obese sister Rosita, Abuelita's younger sister Victoria and Mama Imelda's brothers Oscar and Felipe.

As they were on the other end of the bridge, they saw a man dressed as Frida Kahlo failing to pass the bridge. He pushed out of the way and sunk into the bridge, but only for the guards to drag him away while Pinkie and Tucker giggle, "That's just Hector trying to get to the land of the living, happens every year" Pueblo explained.

"Now now," said a familiar voice, "Carla, no wondering off. Tito, please don't poke your sister."

"It's Carlos and Carmen Sanchez." Lilo recalled, "What's with the kids?"

"Back in 1939, there was a big fire in the Santa Cecelia orphanage, not a single orphan survived." Rosita explained, "Luckily, the citizens placed a plaque in their remembrance. I wouldn't know what to do it no one remembered me."

"Lilo" shouted Carlos, "It's good to see you again."

"We've been taking care of them since the fire," Carmen explained.

"Those owners should learn not to leave kids unsupervised," Star replied.

They took them to Mama Imelda who was horrified that he took her photo off the ofrenda. "It was onwy an accident," Tweety said.

"Accidents happen," Stitch said.

They told them that he needed blessings. Imelda took out a glowing petal and told him never to play music again.

As he was about to, he saw 6 familiar monsters planning to bail out hector. The purple one used her magic and freed him. Miguel and The Celestian Alliance decided to go after him. "Miguel come back!" she shouted.

They found him in a cafe, "Cafe Muchacho", "Hector" Natalia said, "Have you been trying to get to the human world again?"

"I'm afraid so," Hector answered,

The Celestian Alliance caught up with their monster friends and were wondering how they know each other, "Their friends of mine." Hector explained, "They've always had my back."

"Wow" Pinkie shouted, "Helping out an old friend."

Dante started eating food from the other patrons. Luckily, Fluttershy and Sunny stopped him before they got in trouble. "The other friends he got are Skelita, Xibalba, and of course Chicarron," Skyler said.

"You still owe him his van, mini fridge, and femur dude," Grogan recalled.

"I got the femur" Logan shouted, "Abberan is also working on the Fridge and minivan."

They were all wondering where does he live. Unfortunately, he was settled in The Land of The Forgotten. When they got there, they returned his stuffed and Chicarron asked if Hector can play,

"Well, everyone knows Juanita

Her eyes each a different color

Her teeth stick out and her chin goes in

And her...knuckles, they drag on the floor

Her hair is like a brier

She stands in a bow-legged stance

And if I weren't so ugly

She'd possibly give me a chance" he sang.

"Brings back memories." Chicarron smiled.

"Come on Dad," shouted a voice, "We're going to be late."

"Skelita, Xibalba" Rainbow shouted, "It's awesome to meet you. What's going on?"

"La Muerte is holding the annual battle of the bands," Xibalba explained.

"Since your friends are filling in for you in the human world," Rarity said, "Maybe you can sing there."

"Good idea Rarity," Miguel said.

Meanwhile, a jaguar creature started tracking down the gang.


	3. Battle Of The Bands

In the Children's section of The Land of The Remembered, Carlos and Carmen were guiding the orphans back to the Santa Cecelia Orphanage replica. It was past their bedtime, "Do we have to do it?"

"I'm afraid so, nino" Carmen said,, "I know your skeleton children, but it's for your sake"

Inside the orphanage, it was a pigsty and it smelled like moldy churros. An old man came out and said, "Boy Carlos" he said, "Your father sure knows how to throw a fiesta."

Abuelito Luis came in blindfolded, trying to hit a piñata. "Father!" shouted Carlos, "We were gone for 2 hours and you threw this wild fiesta!"

Luis removed his blindfold to see his son and daughter-in-law, "Oh come on," he groaned "I get remembered by my great grandkids and great great grandkids. "

"As punishment" Carlos growled, "You'll be coming with me to the battle of the bands, no exceptions."

"Come on kids" Carmen said, "Let's clean this place up then it's off to bed."

"YAYYYY!" shouted the children as they started cleaning.

"I just hope I make it in time to meet the spinsters." Carmen said to herself.

Later, they arrived at the De La Cruz Battle of The Bands, hosted by, "La Muerte" "Thank you all for coming," she greeted, "This is all tallied by Popular Audience Demand and whoever wins, get to performs with Ernesto De La Cruz at his plaza."

First a Saxophone player came up, "What is this, a nightclub?" Luis asked.

Then an opera couple came up, "You sound like my Tio Jorge, an opera singer of lameness!" Luis insulted.

A Punk band barged in, "Your gonna make our heads blow up like balloons!" Luis shouted.

Finally, 3 nuns with accordions performed, "Why don't you sisters play in a dungeon," "So we don't have to watch you pray to Ernesto!" Luis insulted.

"Father" Carlos replied, "Don't be so offensive"

Little did they know, is that The Celestian Alliance was behind the scenes, "People seem to be getting tired of Remember Me." Tio Pueblo suggested.

"I think I know a song," "Un Poco Loco." Hector suggested, "I use to sing that to my wife."

"Next up," La Muerte shouted, "Hector!"

"Not that con artist" Luis shouted, "I bet he'll scam me for my ribs."

Miguel and Hector went onstage and played.

" _Que el cielo no es azul_

 _¡Ay mi amor, ay mi amor!_

 _Que es rojo, dices tú_

 _¡Ay mi amor, ay mi amor!_

 _Ves todo al revés_

 _¡Ay mi amor, ay mi amor!_

 _Creo que piensas con los pies_

 _¡Ay mi amor, ay mi amor!_

 _Tú me traes un poco loco_

 _Un poquititito loco_

 _Estoy adivinando_

 _Qué quieres y pa' cuándo_

 _Y así estoy celebrando_

 _Que me he vuelto un poco loco_ " they sang.

Backstage, The Celestian Alliance and The Freaky 6 were dancing to it's rhythm. Everyone cheered, "Next up our the Jigging jazz band, "Los Chachalacos," shouted.

A Jazz Mexican band came up. Cho remembered hearing her mom listen to them on the radio. Tragically in 1997, they were killed in a bus crash on the way to San Angel. They decided to dance to it as well.

" _Now when I get the blues, I get me a rockin' chair_

 _When I get the blues, I get me a rockin' chair_

 _Well, if the blues overtake me gonna rock right away from here_

 _Now when I get lonesome, I jump on the telephone_

 _When I get lonesome, I jump on the telephone_

 _I call my baby, tell her I'm on my way back home_

 _Now flip, flop and fly_

 _I don't care if I die_

 _Now flip, flop and fly_

 _I don't care if I die_

 _Don't ever leave me, don't ever say goodbye_ " they sang.

While they were performing, Nathalia and Abberan came up to the stage and did their swing routine. Nathalia saw Tia Victoria and Papa Julio looking for Miguel, "Come one Abberan" shouted Nathalia, "Time to shimmy out of here."

"Right behind you, Nat" replied Abberan as he flew off.

"Come on guys!" Nathalia shouted, "We got ourselves a family emergency."

Miguel knew that his deceased loved one might be looking for him, so he took off, "Chamaco?" Hector asked.

As they left to avoid capture, Sunny and Fluttershy saw Tia Rosita comforting 5 heartbroken women. "Ernesto is a total jerk!" shouted one.

Sunny and Fluttershy knew that something was up, so she decided to go after them.

Meanwhile, the rest of The Celestian Alliance were making a run for the De La Cruz Palace when Imelda and her Jaguar, "Pepita" stopped them. Miguel was mad because she doesn't understand his music dreams.

Suddenly, Imelda started to sing, "La Llorona" which surprised them. "I didn't know you sing."

Imelda explained that she wanted to place roots while he wanted to play. "Let's talking!" Rainbow Dash shouted, "More getting to De La Cruz's fiesta!"

"Wait," shouted Star "Where's Sunny and Fluttershy?"

"The Freaky 6 and I will go look for them," Hector said as they split up.

Little did they know is that Dante went off with Hector.


	4. Heaven and Earth

The Celestian Alliance arrived at the palace, "Look at the size of this place," Zazu said.

"How are we gonna get in?" Rarity asked.

"Look is Los Chachalacos," said a skeleton "From the contest"

"The Dia De Los Muertos Battle of the Bands winners," said another "Los Chachalacos."

Pinkie rushed up to them, "Congrats on winning the contest," Pinkie shouted, "People are getting tired of Remember Me and I'm glad you mixed it up."

"No problem." said the leader,

"Hey, Los" shouted Cho "Could u come here."

"We need your help," replied Miguel.

They helped Miguel sneak in by placing him in the tuba, while the other decided to go through an open window.

Inside, Miguel needed a way to get Ernesto's attention. He borrowed a guitar and started to play.

Señoras y señores

Buenas tardes, buenas noches

Buenas tardes, buenas noches

Señoritas y señores

To be here with you tonight

Brings me joy, que alegria

For this music is my language

And the world es mi familia

For this music is my language

And the world es mi familia

For this music is my language

And the world es mi familia

For this music is my language" Miguel sang as he fell into the pool.

"Miguel!" his new friends shouted.

Ernesto rushed to the pool, dived in, pulled the guitar out of the way and helped him out. The rest of The Celestian Alliance came over to help him out, "Miguel" Lilo said, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine" Miguel replied, "That's because he saved me."

"You're the humans' everyone has been talking about," Ernesto said.

During a while, Miguel, Ernesto, and the Celestian Alliance were enjoying the party.

Later, they were wrapping up the party when Cho came up to Miguel "Aren't you forgetting something?". Cho asked.

"Gracias" Miguel answered as he walked up to Ernesto, "I like for you to give my blessings."

"Blessings?" Ernesto asked.

"My family thinks music is a curse" Miguel explained, "But you, you can change it!"

He took a marigold petal, but his it didn't glow, which confused The Celestian Alliance, "Chamacho!" shouted a voice.

"Hector!" Miguel shouted.

"You snook in without me!" Hector, "And I had to pose as Frida again, just to get to you guys."

"Hector!" Ernesto replied, "You're harassing these children."

"So, you do know each other, "Star said.

"Of course we did," Hector answered, "I wrote his songs, and the last moments alive were him telling me that he'll move heaven and Earth without."

Miguel and CLST remembered that Heaven and Earth was an Ernesto De La Cruz movie. In the movie, Don Hidalgo poisoned the drink after toasting to their friendship. Coincidentally, it was the last moments Hector had before he died. That's when he knew, Ernesto poisoned him for his songs.

Ernesto called out security, who dragged Hector away. The heroes start to worry about him, "Ernesto" Twilight said, "You were going to give Miguel his blessings."

But instead, Ernesto told the security guards to take them too, "You saved his life!" Cho explained as she tried to pull to escape.

"And let my reputation be tainted." Ernesto grinned evilly, "Success doesn't come for free children. You have to do what it takes to seize your moment."


	5. Papa Hector

In the pit, they found Hector trying to get up. Miguel rushed and hugged him. "I told my family that I didn't care" Miguel cried, "I should've gone back to my family."

"I know how you feel Chamaco" replied Hector, "I shouldn't have left my wife and daughter."

"You have family." Stitch said,

"I wish I could apologize," Hector moaned, "I wish I could tell her that her papa was trying to come home, and he loved her so much, My Coco"

That's when they realize, that he's the REAL great-great-grandfather, not Ernesto, "Sometimes Miguel," Cho said to Miguel, "What you are looking for has been here the whole time and usually it's the one you felt a spark with."

"Also, mortal Hector looked exactly like an adult Miguel" Tucker recalled.

"Plus not to mention that Imelda's blessing's glew, but Ernesto's didn't" Lilo recalled.

"And that Ernesto De La Creep never ever shows up for rehearsals" Star recalled.

Hector explained that he wrote Remember Me for Coco and sung it every night, no matter how far apart they were.

Suddenly, Dante and Pepita showed up, with Imelda on her. "Imelda" Hector smiled as he blushed.

Pepita was carrying out heroes to the rest of the Riveras, Fluttershy, Sunny, Carmen, Carlos, Luis, and a couple of heartbreaking women. Lec got off first to greet her, "There you are Sunny" Lec shouted as he hugged his twin sister.

"Bro" Sunny replied, "These are the De La Cruz Spinsters. I found Rosita meeting Carmen at a strange house with broken hearts on the banners. Inside, I found 5 women who are totally devastated because Ernesto broke all of their hearts for his pride."

"It all started when Ernesto got his first ever gig," Carmen explained, "He fell in love with Rocio but dumped her because Angelica was prettier, then he dumped her for Cecelia because she was richer, then for Fernanda because she was more famous, and finally Denisse after the accident in 1942."

"He was a selfish man," Rosita replied.

"That's so sad," Pinkie said, "If Ernie WAS Imelda's husband, he would drop her in 3 seconds flat."

"We never thought that Ernesto would make us miserable," said Rocio.

"Don't worry?" Applejack said, "We'll expose him for the fraud he is."

"Plus get Miguel and the rest of us humans back to the Land of The Living before it's too late" Lilo replied.

"How we gonna do that?" Stitch asked.

"The Sunrise Spectacular" Nathalia replied as her eyes glowing, knowing that she has a prediction.

 **Note: The De La Cruz Spinters are named after Rocío Garcel, Angélica Vale, Cecilia Suárez, Fernanda Tapia, and Denisse de la Fuente, who were actresses in the Latin American version of Coco.**


	6. Sunrise Spetacular

Later, the Sunrise Spectacular was going on. Everyone was looking forward to the show.

It began with the performance Frida Kahlo made during rehearsal, Miguel, The Riveras, and our Celestian Friends were dressed like Frida and snook off backstage, "Thanks again, Frida" Miguel said.

"De nada" Frida replied as the heroes took off to expose Ernesto.

They looked around the place to find Ernesto. 2 dancers pass by them in anger, "We quit!" shouted a dancer, "We're tired of Ernesto NEVER showing up for rehearsals and mostly trying to kiss my wife!"

"Si," shouted the dancer's wife, "He's such a LOSER!"

"Looks like we're not the only ones who realize that Ernesto is a loser," whispered Star.

"Where are we going to find some new dancers at this late hour?" the director asked.

"I think I know just the two," Tio Pueblo said.

"Carmen! Imelda!" Cho shouted, "We need you two along with Carlos to dance onstage."

"Are you sure?" Carlos asked, "I'm not much of a dancer."

"(Care to dance)" Tio Pueblo asked.

"Si, Tio" Cho answered.

"Ay de mí, llorona

Llorona, tú eres mi chunca

Ay de mí, llorona

Llorona, tú eres mi chunca

Me quitarán de quererte, llorona

pero de olvidarte nunca

Salías del templo un día, llorona

Cuando al pasar yo te ví

Salías del templo un día, llorona

Cuando al pasar yo te ví

Hermoso huipil llevabas, llorona

Que la virgen te creí

Hermoso hipil llevabas, llorona

Que la virgen te creí" Imelda sang while Carlos, Carmen, Pueblo and Cho danced,

"I remember dancing with your aunt to songs like these" Pueble smiled, "I even help Luis Otero dance too."

"What's going on here?" shouted Ernesto, "You no good show-stopping weasels. I did not steal those songs from my former best friend, poison him, and lie to the press that he disappeared at the train station for nothing!"

The audience was shocked by this, "I mean, Remember me!" Ernesto sang

"BOOOOOOOO!" shouted the audience.

Luis came on stage with a skeletal cat he found on the streets, "Okay kitty" he said, "Attack the faker."

The cat attacked Ernesto for stealing Hector songs, that when he landed in front of the De La Cruz Spinsters, "You heartbreaker heartthrob!" shouted Cecilia, "You ruined everyone's lives and now it's time to pay."

Pepita came up, grabbed Ernesto and tossed him to the bell, which crushed him, "That's gotta hurt," Rainbow said.

"It's almost sunrise in the human world," Pinkie shouted, "Quick Imelda, get us out of here."

Imelda grabbed a petal and said, "Miguel, go home, help Coco remember her father and never forget how much your family loves you." she said as Miguel grabbed the petal.

Then a flashing light came up to them.


	7. Returning home

They returned to the mausoleum and it was broad daylight. Mariangel, Lia, and Abram came in to see if he was alright. They also said that they won the Battle of the Bands for him, "You won for me?" Miguel asked.

"We sang Un Poco Loco," said Mariangel, "We all knew people would get tired of Remember Me."

"There's something else," said Lia, "It's your mother."

"Why would she," Miguel asked as he started t freeze, "The baby!"

"She went into labor after you disappeared into the cemetery," explained Abram,

"Lucky for us my parents are the local obstetricians." replied Lia, "Now let's get back to your house before it's too late."

As quick as they could, they rushed back to the Rivera Residents to see Mrs. Rivera holding a baby in her bed, "Miguel!" Enrique said, "Where have you been?"

"It's a girl," Enrique said,

Miguel decided to sing her a little something, just to trigger Coco's memory about her father. Abuelita tried to stop him, but Enrique pushed her back, "Mama," Enrique said, "Give him a chance."

"Remember me, though I have to say goodbye

Remember me, don't let it make you cry

For even if I'm far away I hold you in my heart

I sing a secret song to you, each night we are apart

Remember me, though I have to travel far,

Remember me, each time you hear a sad guitar

Know that I'm with you there's no place I rather be

Until you're in my arms again

Remember Me!" Miguel sang.

Mama Coco started to move and she said, "My Papa use to sing me that song."

"Your papa," Miguel said, "He loved you so much."

Mama Coco showed them letters and poems she kept that were from him, even a few pictures. One of them was a torn piece with Hector's face on it. That's when they knew that Hector's memory has been saved, "My Mama use to sing such beautiful songs." she continued.

Later, back in New York, Cho found Santiago, "Chrisianna" Santiago said, "How was Mexico?"

"Great" Cho answered, "We even met Santiago's distant cousin."

"That's sweet," Santiago replied

"Plus Miguel has a new baby sister," Cho explained, "They named her after Mama Coco."

"Also" Santiago replied, "I can't believe that Ernesto De La Cruz was a fake."

"I know" Cho growled, "My grandparents danced to Remember Me on their wedding night."

"During lunch" Santiago replied, "Can you play something for us."

"Sure" Cho answered

During lunch, Cho got out her bass guitar and started to sing

"Señoras y señores

Buenas tardes, buenas noches

Buenas tardes, buenas noches

Señoritas y señores

To be here with you tonight

Brings me joy, que alegria

For this music is my language

And the world es mi familia

For this music is my language

And the world es mi familia

For this music is my language

And the world es mi familia

For this music is my language" she sang as everyone cheered.

The end.


End file.
